Now You're Gone
by Lady Mizu
Summary: Naruto has been missing Sasuke so much he can't stand it. So when he makes a crazy decision to to get him back his finds more then what he expected. NaruSasu, boy love and m-preg later. Please review this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/n: bold means real life, _italic means dream_

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his living room this the TV on but, nothing was on just static. Naruto was lost in his memories of when Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru. The blond sighed and turned off the TV to go to bed.

He laid in his bed triying to fall asleep but couldn't, his mind was racing of thoughts and feelings, he knew he was going to make himself crazy if he kept thinking about his lost friend. At around midnight he soon fell asleep with dreams of how everything could have been different.

_Naruto was in his bedroom in his boxers with a triumphant smile on his face. Across the room in his bed was Uchiha Sasuke, also in boxers. The blond slid under the covers and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, he then whispered in his ear ", I've missed you." "I' missed you too," the raven-haired man said. Then Naruto leaned closer and said", Sasuke, don't ever leave me," then kissed the Uchiha passionately on the lips. It felt good to hold the raven again, he missed him so much. Suddenly, he got on all fours on top of the Uchiha, "Let's go all the way tonight," he said. "I can't," Sasuke suddenly replied. "W-why not?" the blonde asked. "I don't want to get hurt." "Baby I'm not going to hurt you, I want you to feel good." And he stroked the raven's pale cheek. It was cold, but Naruto didn't mind. "I didn't mean me," Sasuke said looking away. "Wait, then what did you mean?" Sasuke didn't reply, he just lied there not looking at Naruto. Which made to blonde confused,"Sasuke? Why aren't you answering me?" There was still no response. And before the blonde knew it, Sasuke was gone, vanished. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out, but his lover was gone. _

Naruto was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He groned as he turned it off. Today he had to go meet Kakashi at the training ground. Then, he noticed that his bed sheets were sticky and covered in some liquid and it wasn't sweat or urine. After washing his sheets, Naruto got dressed and left to go to the training grounds. He was so late getting there that Kakashi was there earlier than him, even sensei noticed. "Naruto, you don't look so good," the masked man said as his student arrived," maybe you should go home and get some rest." "No, I'm okay, I'm ready to train," Naruto said in his usual tone. But, sensei was right, his student didn't look to well, he was paler and skinnier from lack of eating and there was dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. "Sorry Naruto," Kakashi started," but, I'm sending you home." "But, sensei-," "No Naruto! You're going home." "Fine," the blonde said in defeat and started on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yays another chapter! Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did NaruSasu would be an actual paring.

As Naruto was walking home his thoughts went back to his dream. What did it mean? Or did it even have a meaning? It didn't matter anyway, all he knew was that he was lonely and wanted Sasuke back home, and that same loneliness was affecting his dreams. Every night Naruto had dreams of being with his used to be lover again, but always woke alone in the bed they shared two years ago.

"Naruto-kun?" The blonde was brought out of his thoughts by the calling of his name. He looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. "Oh, hey Hinata," he finally said. "Naruto are you okay, you don't look to good," Hinata asked. "I'm fine," Naruto replyed," I just haven't been sleeping well." But only the blonde himself knew he was far from fine, he was in too much pain. Except, the Hyuuga heiress could tell,just by looking at him, how the fox-boy was really doing. " You don't look fine, do you want me to come over and -," " I said I'm fine Hinata!" Naruto was getting annoyed with everyone trying to help him, he was getting sick of everyone giving him sympatric looks and telling him it was going to be okay. But they didn't know the hurt, they didn't know what it's like to lose your best friend, no your lover, because they chose revenge over being with you. Then, coming back to the village that reminded him of the good old days. Then, he saw the sadness in Hinata's pale eyes and instantly knew his tone of voice scared her. "Hinata, I'm sorry," he started," I just haven't been well scene coming back to the village." " It's okay Naruto," Hinata gave him her sweet smile, but the sadness was still in her eyes. Naruto knew she was hurt when she found out he was in love with Sauke. He didn't like to see the Hyuuga heiress sad because she was usually so happy all of the time. "If you want, you can come to my place and help me clean," the blonde told her.

When they got to Naruto's apartment Hinata was shocked to see how much of a pigsty is was. Dirty dishes were all over the sink, the trash was too full, and the whole place needed to be dusted. Naruto just took off his headband, unzipped his jacket and went into the living room to watch TV. As for Hinata, she walked in and began cleaning the place for him.

It took a couple hours, but, she finished. She could actually she her reflection in the counter and was proud of herself, but in that refection she still saw a shy little girl afraid to tell her true feelings. The brunette noticed that Naruto fell asleep watching the news, she could tell he wasn't getting much sleep. Hinata decided to look in the fridge and saw only a cup of half eaten ramen. She left a note for Naruto saying she was going to the store, took a spare key and walked out the door.

Later, Hinata came back with two bags full of food. She was hoping that it would last him for awhile. She put one bag down and used the spare key she took to get in. When she walked in she heard water running, so guessed Naruto was in the shower. She heard the water stop and Naruto walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Hinata, when did you get back," he asked when he realized she was there. Hinata was blushing a deep red and turned to avert her gaze. "Ju-just n-now," she said. "Oh, are you going to make dinner," the blonde asked unaware he half naked in front of the Hyuuga heiress. "Y-yes," she simply replied. "Okay," he said and went to his room. Hinata sighed of relief and started cooking dinner.

Naruto took off the towel and got dressed in boxers , pants and a t-shirt. He sat on his bed and started to wonder what Sasuke was doing right now, if he was training to fulfill his dream of being strong enough to kill his brother. "You know kit you don't need him, you could have that nice girl in the kitchen," Kyuubi said. 'Shut up Kyuubi, you know I love Sasuke,' Naruto mentally said to him. "How sure are you? You keep trying to convince yourself that he's coming back," the fox-demon told him. 'I know, but I like to think that he will,' Naruto sadly thought. "Then why don't you go get him back yourself," Kyuubi said. ' You mean go find Orochimaru and rescue Sasuke myself?' "Sure, go for it if you love him so much," Kyuubi challenged him. 'Kyuubi, that's a great idea!" Naruto jumped off the bed in exciment. "Kit I was only kidding!" But the blonde ignored him and went into the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, Hinata was finishing dinner and setting the table. Naruto sat in a chair as the brunette gave him some food and put some in her own plate. Naruto was munching down. "Looks like you got your appitie back," Hinata said eating. "Yeah, I figured I shouldn't waste my life thinking about the past," the blonde replyed. "That's good Naruto," she said and continued eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now.

"Hinata, thanks for cleaning the place for me and the food was great," Naruto said walking with Hinata to the door. "It was the least I could do, also thank you for the complement," the brunette blushed a light pink. She knew Naruto was lonely with no one around and she felt guilty for not coming over sooner. Maybe if she came over more often she could make it better for him. "Well, I better get going, do you want me to come over tomorrow?" the brunette asked. "No, that's okay, I'm busy tomorrow," the blonde replied. "Oh," she was a little sadden by this," well bye, Naruto-kun," then Hinata left.

As soon as she was gone Naruto went into his room and packed cloths and food for a few days. "Kit, you're acting crazy," Kyuubi said. "What? You said so yourself, if I love him so much then I have to go after him," Naruto replied still packing. "First off, you don't even know where Orochimaru is hiding." "That's what I have you for," the blond stop packing and smirked. "And why would I tell you?" "Well you're the one sealed inside me and if you don't I'll make your life a living hell." The fox boy didn't get a reply right away. "I'll tell you when we leave tomorrow morning," Kyuubi said.

The next morning, Naruto was all packed up and ready to leave. He ate a quick breakfast and was off on his journey. The blond wasn't too sure of where he was headed, but hopefully his talk with the fox demon would lead him in the right direction. As he was walking through Konoha he met up with a pinked hair kunoichi. "Hi Naruto, what are you up to?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't want anyone to know what he was really up to, so he tweaked his story a bit. "I'm just going on a mission," he came up with suddenly. "Oh, well I just wanted to know if you would help with some choirs around the village, but it looks like you're busy," the kunoichi said. "Yeah, I'm going to be gone for a while, it's a pretty important mission," he lied through his teeth. "Okay, see you when you get back," Sakura said. They both said their 'goodbyes' and went their separate ways. Little did Sakura know, was that Naruto was going on his own mission.

Later that day, Sakura knocked on the hokage's door. When she heard the word "Enter," she opened the door and walked in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking through piles of paperwork. "Sorry Sakura, I can't train you today, I have a lot of paperwork as you can see," the hokage said. "That's okay, maybe some other time," Sakura replied. As she was walking toward the door, she heard the hokage grumble. "What's wrong Milady?" the Pink haired girl asked. "Oh, this morning Kakashi called in saying Naruto didn't show up for training, and everyone is saying they haven't seen him today," Tsunade replied not looking up from her paperwork. "Well, I saw him today," Sakura said. Tsunade suddenly looked up. "He told me he was going on a mission," the kunoichi continued. That's when the hokage started to look angry. "Didn't assign him a mission." "That's what he told me," Sakura said a little scared. "Do you know where he went," the blond woman asked. Sakura just shook her head 'no.' Tsunde then got up from her desk. "Shizune! Get Kakashi up her with an available team!" she yelled to her assissant. That's when Sakura knew, Naruto was in a world of trouble.

A/N: Well, that's chapter three. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but a girl can dream can't she?

In a nearby village that Naruto had never heard of, he was walking around looking for a place to eat. He stopped when he saw a building with a sign saying 'open'. "This looks like a descent place," the blonde said to himself and walked right in. The restaurant was mainly a room full of tables and a kitchen in the back. It had a western tavern look to it and it even had a bar for people to sit at. The sign said to please seat yourself so he went and sat at a booth. Soon, a waitress walked up to him. "What can I get you Darling?" she asked. She was a young slender lady probably in her late teens, early twenties. Her light blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her pale completion complemented her sky blue eyes. "A large bowl of ramen please," Naruto told her. She wrote it on her notepad and said," Coming right up sweetie." She winked at him and left to place the order.

It didn't take long for her to come back with his food. He thanked her and started eating his food. She left the check on his table and walked away swaying her hips and all lady like, all though Naruto was too busy eating to notice. He looked at the check and was surprised to see what was written on it. It was her phone number and a note saying that his meal was 'on the house'. When he left, he saw her wave and made a hand sign next to her ear that meant 'call me'. "She was nice," Naruto said to himself when he was outside," too bad she doesn't know I'm gay."

That night Naruto was in his motel room, getting ready for bed. "That girl at the restaurant seemed to really like you," Kyyubi started talking to him. "I already told I love Sasuke," Naruto replied. "I still think you're making a big mistake, what if he doesn't want to come back?" The demon fox stated. In truth, the blonde didn't know how to respond to that. Lately he's been thinking about finding Sasuke, but not about if he didn't want to come back. "You know what, I'm going to sleep, I don't you or anyone else judging me," he said lying his head on the pillow. "Just saying," Kyyubi said as Naruto went to sleep.

Back in Konoha, the hokage was picking out a search team to go find Naruto. In her office were Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. The whole time Tsunade was telling them their mission, Hinata was in her own little world. 'I can't believe it,' she thought to herself, 'why would Naruto run away like that?' It saddened Hinata to know that the blonde would do something like this and just yesterday she saw how he was really doing, and the worst part was that she didn't do anything about it. "And that's why first thing tomorrow, you're going to track him done and bring him back by any means necessary." Tsunade said in a demanding voice. They all understood and left to prepare for their mission.

As the team walked out the door, Tsunade looked out the window into the starry night sky and took a sip of her sake. "Naruto," the hokage said out loud," I know why you did it, but I don't think you're going to fine much."

A/N: Well enjoy, and review to tell me what you think. Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just want to warn you there is a slight hint of Kabuto/ Orochimaru. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The next morning, team eight was back in Tsunade's office. "Remember what I told you last night," the hokage told them, "bring him back by any means necessary, and don't go easy on him." "Yes ma`am." They all said and left. Kakashi was leading the team, because he knew Naruto the best and knew what to do what to do when the blonde resisted going back with them.

After a few hours of jumping through the trees, Kibe caught some of Naruto's scent and the team followed it to a small village, then to a motel. When Kakashi asked the clerk if he saw a blonde teenager wearing an orange jacket, the clerk responded that Naruto spent the night and checked out earlier that morning. Kakashi looked frustrated when they heard they just missed the blonde, but he decided the team needed a break and the stopped at a restaurant to eat. Although, Akumaru had to stay outside because he was so big. "Okay, so we just missed him," Kakashi started," now all we have to do is catch up to him. Hinata, once we're done eating use your byakugan to see if you can find him. Kiba, take Akumaru and find his scent." Then the silver-haired sensei looked at Shino. "And you use your bugs to track Naruto down. Got it?" he asked everyone and they all agreed. Once everyone was outside the restaurant, the students went their separate ways to search for a certain blonde.

Jumping through the trees, Naruto was getting closer to his destination. "I'm telling you this isn't going to work; you'll end up getting hurt, or worse, killed." Kyyubi told him. "I don't care about what you say," Naruto told the fox," I'm still going." "Suit yourself," the demon fox said. The forest ended as Naruto jumped to the ground. He had finally made it to where his lost lover was, Orochimarau's lair. He couldn't believe he even made it this far, he was closer to finding Sasuke. It was a huge black castle starting to go into ruins. There had to be at least five towers, a God knows how far it stretched. Still unafraid though, Naruto hid in the shadows and waited for night to come.

Back with Kakashi, team eight was telling the sensei all they had found. "My bugs found some left-over food he threw away," Shino started. Next, Kibe got off of Akumaru's back. "We found his scent heading in the east direction." "Okay, what did you find Hinata?" Kakashi asked. Said Hyyuga looked up and said," I found his chakra line, he is at least ten miles ahead of us, if we move fast enough, we might just catch up to him." "Very good work Hinata," Kakashi stated, this made the brunette blush. "Alright everyone lets head out," and with that, they all left.

As soon as it was dark, Naruto walked out of the shadows, though he had to wait until the lights were out to go in. He ran up the wall and jumped onto the balcony, he peered through the glass door to see a black-haired, white skinned man asleep. Right then and there, he wanted to take out a kunai and slice his throat open. But then, someone opened the door into the bedroom, and Naruto jumped onto the roof. "Lord Orochimaru, I've came to give you your medicine," said Kabuto as he walked in. "Thank you Kabuto," the snake said taking the medicine,"Kabuto, maybe you can sleep in my bed tonight, I don't want to sleep alone." "Yes Lord Orochimaru," his assistant said as he got into bed with his master. But, Naruto didn't stay to hear the rest.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been patient with this story. I'm not sure but, I think Sasuke will finally be in the story and a big surprise. And sorry if I made you wait too long. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. But hopefully it will be worth the wait because *drum roll* Sasuke finally makes an appearance! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Once Naruto found an open window he jumped in and started down the dark hall. He was led by Kyyubi sensing Sasuke's chakra. Descending down the spiral stones steps, he soon came in front of a big iron door. He looked through a slit, probably for food trays, and saw a stone room with chains hanging on the walls. The blonde then noticed a body lying on the floor with his back to the door. The body stirred and Naruto realized it was Sasuke . He was filled with so much excitement that he almost burst through the door to get to the raven-haired man, but remembered the door was iron and was sealed with an iron lock. 'Kyyubi, do you know any justu to open locks,' Naruto asked the demon fox. "Sorry Kit, but locks like this were created in the medieval time by the Europeans, justu doesn't work on them. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled banging his fist on the door in frustration, he was so close. But that's when Sasuke woke up, "Who's there," he asked surprised. "Sasuke, it's me!" It took the Uchiha a minute to think since he just woke up, then he remembered that voice, the voice that infiltrated his dreams after he left Konoha. "Naruto, is that you?" the raven asked unbelievably. "Yes," Naruto answered," I came to bring you back home." Sasuke walked up to the door and looked through the slit so he could see if it was really the blonde. Naruto also looked through and saw Sasuke's face for the first time in two years. The raven hair was a little bit longer, he was paler than before, and he was skinnier, but his lips were brought up to a weak smile. "Naruto , it really is you, I thought I'd never see you again." "I did too Sasuke, so I came to see you and bring you back home, to our home." That's when the blonde saw tears filling up Sasuke's dark eyes. "Naruto, you don't know how sorry I am for ever coming here," he sobbed," It's awful, and every day I was here, I started to miss you more and more." The raven then, started to cry uncontrollably in front of Naruto, and it broke Naruto's heart to see him like this. And it made Naruto realize that Sasuke had it a lot worse than he did. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm going to find another way in," the blonde tried to calm him down. Sasuke wiped his cheeks and looked at Naruto. "There's a small window over there," he said pointing to it," but, it has bars on it." That's when Naruto dashed off to find a way in.

As nighttime hit for team eight, they were still following Naruto's sent when they found the place Naruto was. It was a giant black castle. "What is this," Kiba asked. "It's seems to be Orochimaru's lair," Kakashi answered. As the teenagers were staring at aw of the castle, sensei acted like it wasn't the first giant castle he's ever seen. "Okay everyone, we're in the enemy's turf now so stay on your toes where searching for Naruto," Kakashi ordered the group. "Hei," they all answered once out of shock.

They separated and took four different corners of the castle; Kakashi was near Orochimaru's bedroom. He was standing at the edge of the balcony when he heard a noise. He wasn't really sure what it was, but it sounded like a small laughter, and it sounded like the snake himself. Then he heard Orochimaru say," Kabuto, stop teasing me like that." When the silver haired man peered to see what was going on, he had to quickly look away. What he saw would surely scar him for life.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the smut, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, you're all in for a real treat next chapter because Sasuke has a big surprise for Naruto. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was super busy so I couldn't post the next chapter when I wanted to. So I think I will start updating on the weekdays so I can get a chapter done sooner. If I don't, I apologize. Anyway, last chapter we found out how Sasuke was really doing; now he has something to tell Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was right next to the window with bars where Sasuke told him it was. He started to form a ball of energy in his hand and with all of his force, he used it to break the bars as he yelled "Rasangan." The bars broke and the blonde jumped the hole, running toward Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the raven, holding him tight. Naruto never wanted to let go, he want to hold Sasuke and wanted to make sure the raven never ran away from him ever again.

Suddenly, to Naruto dismay, Sasuke pulled away from the hug, a sad look in his dark eyes. "What's wrong Teme?" The blonde asked. "There's something I have to tell you," he answered slightly looking down to avert the dark blue eyes," but, you probably wouldn't believe me." "Oh come on, Sasuke, my catch phrase used to be 'believe it'," the blonde told him. "Okay," Sasuke said and took a deep breath, trying to think of the right words to say. Once he was almost sure he was ready, he started to explain. "Orochimaru just recently perfected a justu that allows men to carry children, and he used it on me," Sasuke paused and looked up to see Naruto's reaction. The blonde just stood there dumbfounded. "What are you saying, you're …" he couldn't speak the last word but, the raven knew what he was going to say. "Yes," Sasuke answered him, placing his hand on his stomach; which now Naruto could tell there was a slight bulge to it now he looked closer to it. Naruto didn't know what to think, before he could think of what he was saying the next words to come out of his mouth was, "Do you knew who's it is?" "Orochimaru couldn't use his or anyone here DNA, so he used the DNA that was on my clothes when I got here, so the baby's yours." "Really!" the blonde asked excitedly, his dark blue eyes widening. With an actual smile, the raven just nodded. Then the blonde thought of another question, "How far along are you?" The raven looked at his stomach and answered, "Three months." When he looked back up Naruto had a sad look on his face which made Sasuke confused. "I can't believe I missed the first two." The blonde complained. "It wasn't your fault," the raven tried to reassure him. "Yeah, and I can be there for the next six months." Naruto said, instantly cheered up. Only, he wasn't just telling Sasuke that; he was also telling that to himself. "Well, we better get out of here," Naruto said.

As the two were about to leave, they hear someone open the door. When they turned to see who it was, chills ran down their spines. The two were facing their biggest nightmare, Orochimaru.

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, now we know Sasuke's secret. But, what's Orochimaru up too? Stay tuned to find out. Also, review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Violence, not for the weak of heart.

"Where are you two off to?" The pale snake questioned. Ready to take him on, Naruto stood protectively in front of Sasuke. Both he and Sasuke knew the raven couldn't defend himself in his condition.

"Sasuke, you weren't planning on leaving me, were you?" Orochimaru was looking at Sasuke with menace in his yellow eyes. The raven didn't answer him, he just stood behind Naruto. He didn't even have to courage to look at the snake. "He's going home," Naruto answered for him," to where he belongs." "No one asked you!" All of a sudden, Orochimaru punched Naruto in the face and the blonde fell to the floor, he was out cold. The snake then grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled the raven toward him. In those few seconds, Sasuke's heart was filled with fear, fear that Orochimaru was going to hurt him and his child. He already had a scare about that before.

Flashback

_Sasuke was only two months along, still adjusting to the morning sickness and moodiness. It wasn't that he enjoyed being sick, but he didn't care because he was carrying Naruto's baby. The little life growing inside of him was a part of his lost lover. Although, that part wasn't meant to be. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to carry his child, but Kabuto got the DNA mixed up. Sasuke didn't want to carry the snake's demon child anyway, he was happy that it was Naruto's. Orochimaru was furious, he yelled at Sasuke and ordered him the get rid of the child. Sasuke said no, and the snake snapped. He clutched Sasuke's throat and pushed the raven against the wall. Orochimaru's hand gripping Sauke's throat tighter, making it hard for Sasuke to breath. Tears immediately started to trail down his onyx eyes. "Well if you don't," Orochimaru's cool voice sent chills down his spine, "I'll have to do it myself." Orochimaru clutched his hand into a fist and jammed it into Sasuke stomach. Sasuke screamed in pain, but the snake didn't stop. He then threw the raven onto the floor where he curled up into a ball, protecting his baby. Orochimaru then walked over and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Again Sasuke screamed and begged for him to stop, but the kicks to his stomach continued, Sasuke could even hear bones break. Finally his nightmare was over when Kabuto ran in and saw what Orochimaru was doing. The medic nin got the snake to stop and got him to calm down. Kabuto then looked at Sasuke's injuries, he had a few broken ribs but the baby was okay, Orochimaru was hitting too high. For that, Sasuke was grateful. _

Sasuke never wanted that to happen ever again. "This is going to teach you to leave," the snake's voice bringing the raven back to reality. Sasuke braced himself for a hit by Orochimaru, but suddenly he heard another voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time.

A/N: Another cliffhanger, I'm so evil. I know this chapter is crap, especially the flashback, but I was in a rush. Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hold it right there Orochimaru," it was Kakashi standing in the doorway with team eight right behind him, ready for a fight. Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and focused his attention the silver haired ninja. Once Sasuke was let go he ran over to Naruto who was knocked out from the snake's blow to the face. "You shouldn't have come here Kakashi, that was a big mistake," Orochimaru was trying to intimidate Kakashi, but the younger man held his ground. "Well by the look of it, I think I came here at the right time for Sasuke." He quickly glanced at the raven and the blonde, and then returned his attention to the snake.

For all that Naruto knew his world was dark. He couldn't see anything and couldn't hear anyone. 'What happened?' He thought. One minute he was going to leave with Sasuke but Orochimaru got in their way. That was all he could remember before his world went dark. "Naruto!" He heard a voice. It sounded panicked and scared. 'Who is that? Who's saying my name?' "Naruto, wake up!" A picture started to form in his mind. It was Sasuke, leaning over his unmoving body and he was crying. "Naruto, please wake up, I need you!" 'Sasuke? I have to wake up, I can't abandon him. I can't abandon him, or the baby. ' With all his might he tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. He tried again, but they felt like heavy concrete, he couldn't wake up. 'What do I do Kyuubi? I can't let Sasuke get hurt.' "You have to try Kit, you're the only one who can help him." 'I'll try one more time.' Naruto opened his eyes to see the dark grey celling. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw the raven. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in happiness and hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and held him close. "It's good to see you too." Then he noticed Kakashi and the others. 'Wait, what is sensei doing here? With Kiba, Shino, and Hinata? What's going on?' But that didn't matter right now, Sasuke was his first priority. The blonde stood up and held Sasuke, gently to not hurt the baby, but tight enough so he could protect Sasuke.

Kakashi and Orochimaru were standing in a face-off waiting for the other to make their first move. Team eight was standing behind the sensei in fighting positions ready to help him in the fight. "I'll be fine," kakashi told them not taking his uncovered eye off the snake ", just get Naruto and Sasuke out of here." The silver haired man lifted his head band to revel his hidden eye. "Sharigan!"

Sasuke got onto Naruto's back and the blond ran out following team eight. Once outside the castle, the four took off to the trees. As the sun was starting to come up, they had to take a break; Sasuke was sick. While the raven was vomiting his dinner, Naruto sat down next to him and started to rub the small of his back. Though it was a small gesture, Sasuke was grateful for the comforting touch. Once the Uchiha was done, he sat down and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi came running up to the resting, though he just got done fighting, he didn't look tired at all. "How did you escape?" asked Hinata. "It wasn't too hard; I just needed to distract him for a while before he tired out. Apparently he perfected a jutsu for men to carry children and used it on himself." Team eight just looked at one another in confusion, but Naruto and Sasuke knew better. "How is he?" Kakashi asked Naruto about his former student. "He's a little sick, but I think he'll be okay."

"Teme, are you ready to go home?" the fox boy asked his lover. "What if no one wants me there?" the raven asked in return. "Of course everyone will want you there, they miss you and can't wait to see you again, trust me. Besides, we could start a new life," Naruto said placing his hand on Sasuke's stomach ", you, me, and the baby." Sasuke smiled as tears of joy welled in his eyes, and then he nodded and hugged the blond around his neck. Naruto picked the raven up bridal style. "Should we tell the others first," he asked. "Sure," Sasuke answered. Then Naruto walked toward the rising sun to home, so the three of them could start a new life. "Well, never saw this coming," Kyyubi added as Naruto walked.

The End

"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a key board can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass." ~Chuck Surely, season finale of Supernatural.

A/n: Yep, that's the end. I want to thank all of my followers, if you're not mad at me yet, for being patient and following with the story. Also, I'm thinking of starting an "Ouran High School Host Club" fic, tell me what you think.


End file.
